Los 76º Juegos del Hambre
by Mr. Mellark
Summary: Luego de dos años de que la revelión acabase, Katniss y Peeta deben volver al Capitolio, para enfrentar algo que acordaron hacía un tiempo: Los últimos Juegos del Hambre, una manera de vengar a todos aquellos que habían muerto a causa del egoísmo del Capitolio... Pero, ¿será la decisión correcta?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

KATNISS POV

... -Sólo quedan Katniss y Haymitch- dice Coin.  
¿Así sería la primera vez, hace unos setenta y cinco años? ¿Un grupo de gente se reunió en torno a una mesa y votó para aprobar el inicio de los Juegos del Hambre? ¿Hubo alguna oposición? ¿Habló alguien de piedad y acabaron ahogándolo los gritos que pedían la muerte de los niños de los distritos? El aroma de la rosa de Snow me llega a la nariz, me baja por la garganta y se cierra en un nudo de desesperación. Después de perder a todas esas personas a las que tanto quería, ahora estamos hablando de hacer otros Juegos del Hambre para intentar perder más vidas. No ha cambiado nada. Ya no cambiará nada.  
Sopeso detenidamente mis opciones y lo medito bien. Sin apartar la mirada de la rosa, digo:  
-Yo voto que sí... por Prim  
-Haymitch, depende de ti -dice Coin  
Peeta, furioso, insiste en la atrocidad que formaría parte Haymitch si lo acepta, pero yo noto que Haymitch me está mirando a mí. Éste es el momento, el momento en que descubrimos lo mucho que nos parecemos y lo mucho que me comprende.  
-Yo estoy con el Sinsajo...

Recuerdo todo eso mientras observo los árboles pasar a una velocidad abrumadora por fuera de la ventana. El día en que decidimos hacer los 76º Juegos del Hambre, los últimos. Ahora me dirigía al capitolio, en uno de esos trenes que me habían sorprendido tanto la primera vez que había viajado en uno. Hacía dos años habíamos decidido eso, con Coin llevando el mando. Hasta que la asesiné, claro. Sin embargo, Paylor había decido seguir con ello, dado que nosotros, los vencedores que quedábamos habíamos elegido esto.  
Escucho a Peeta, porque, a pesar de que me encuentro algo distraída, sus pisadas son demasiado fuertes como para no oírlas. No vale la pena fingir con él, fingir que todo está bien, porque él me conoce mejor que nadie ahora. Sé que no me preguntará si estoy bien, porque sabe que aún me pregunto si ésta fue la decisión correcta. No. Sí fue la decisión correcta. Para vengar a Prim. Vengar a Rue. Madge. Finnick. El hijo de Annie, que ahora crecerá sin padre, Cato, Thresh, Wiress. Para vengar todas las muertes que se ocasionaron con los Juegos. Que se ocasionaron bajo el mandato de Snow.  
Siento el brazo de Peeta presionar mis hombros y sonrío, dándome cuenta de que me siento agradecida de no haberlo perdido. Ya no tenía ataques por causa del veneno de rastrevíspula, ahora el estaba conmigo y no me iba a dejar de nuevo.  
-¿Estás preparada para esto?-Me pregunta, preocupado.  
-Creo que sí. Más bien no estoy preparada para ver a mi equipo de preparación. ¿Crees que aceptarán mi pinta? -Comento, señalando mi vestuario. Iba vestida de forma sencilla, no me preocupaba mi forma de vestir. Tan solo unos jeans negros, un chaleco de lana ajustado y unas botas de cuero que parecía que no se ablandarían nunca. Ni hablar de mi cabello, o mi rostro.  
-Ya lo has soportado antes, ¿no? -Dice Peeta riendo y tomándome de la mano para que me levante- Venga, vamos a comer antes de que a Effie le de algo por que no estemos en la mesa.  
Los días se pasan de manera lenta en el capitolio, al menos para mi. No hemos podido salir, pero tampoco hemos podido hacer mucho dentro de la mansión del presidente. Con Peeta nos pasamos todos los días en la habitación, jugando cartas. Debo admitir que soy pésima en eso mientras que a Peeta siempre suelen aparecerle las mejores. Hasta que dejo él de revolverlas.  
Johanna aparece cada 30 minutos por nuestra habitación, dado que ella no sabía que hacer en la suya. Haymitch... Bueno, es Haymitch. Apenas llegamos a la mansión, empezó a pedir a gritos un poco de alcohol, dado que el whisky que había bajado del tren ya había perecido bajo sus desesperados instintos alcohólicos. No habíamos visto a Effie desde que llegamos, pero es Effie, así que debe de estar arreglando un montón de cosas quién sabe dónde. A la mañana del tercer día de estar en el Capitolio, me sorprendo al no ver a Peeta a mi lado, en la cama. Asustada y con un dolor punzante en mi pecho me levanto, dispuesta a buscarlo. Es en ese momento que sale del baño, con el cabello mojado y una toalla envolviéndole la cintura. Lo observo un momento y luego me volteo, avergonzada. Éramos pareja, pero eso no hacía que no me avergonzara y me incomodara tenerlo prácticamente desnudo frente mío. Escucho su risa y luego siento sus brazos desnudos atraparme por detrás  
-Así que sigues siendo la Katniss pura, aquélla que no me quería ver desnudo en la arena -Cometna, con un dejo de diversión en su voz. Aquello me enfurece. ¡Yo no soy pura! Que no necesite del placer carnal es una cosa totalmente diferente. Me volteo a verlo a los ojos, procurando sólo observarle el rostro.  
-No soy pura, Peeta. Eso lo sabes mejor que nadie-Le digo, con una leve nota de amenaza en mi voz. Más le vale percatarse de que está allí.  
-No acostumbro a mentir -me responde, antes de abrazarme con fuerza y besarme en los labios. Él sabía que me había enfadado, pero sabía que sus besos hacían que olvidara todo. No era justo, que me soltara algo como que era pura y luego me besara para asegurarse de que no me enfado.  
-Pero si miren eso, hasta que al fin te decidiste en tener algo de acción, ¿No, preciosa? -hago una mueca de asco al ver el estado del ahora completamente borracho Haymitch. Se acerca hacia nosotros tambaléandose, mientras Peeta se sujeta la toalla con fuerza. Pobre, no creo que le agrade la idea de estar semi-desnudo frente a Haymitch. Oigo un leve susurro por su parte, algo que sonaba como: 'Iré a cambiarme' antes de desaparecer por la puerta del vestidor.  
-No sé de que estás hablando -Le digo de manera altiva, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.  
-Claro que lo sabes. Así que... ¿Cómo estuvo? -Haymitch mueve las cejas de arriba a abajo y luego hace un movimiento con su cadera y sus brazos. Ugh, este hombre era todo un asco.  
-No ha pasado nada de eso, si es lo que insinúas.  
-Bueno... En todo caso, vengo a decirte que hoy en la tarde llega tu equipo de preparación a ponerte bonita -Toma un mechón de mi cabello y yo le aparto la mano de un manotazo- Al parecer tienen mucho trabajo... -Ríe socarronamente y sale de la habitación, dejándome echando chispas. El olor a alcohol me había mareado totalmente, por lo que me senté en el borde de la cama, respirando hondo.  
Justo cuando Peeta sale del vestidor, entra Effie, dando un portazo, para marcar su presencia.  
-¡Katniss! ¿Porqué no estás vestida? ¡Hoy es un día muy, muy, muy importante! ¡Vamos, apresúrate!  
Y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta de algo que había olvidado: Hoy es el día de la cosecha.

* * *

**Bueno .-. este es el primer capítulo de la historia! Déjenme saber si les gusta acá abajo, en los comentarios x3 Me gustaría ver sus ideas, si hay algo que les agradó... No soy el mejor en esto, así que disculpen si hay errores en la redacción y eso x3 son cosas que de a poco espero ir mejorando. Bueh, gracias por leer y voy a actualizar pronto, así que, hasta ese entonces...**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a Los Juegos del Hambre de Suzanne Collins.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

**KATNISS POV**

Luego de que Effie nos hiciera todo el recorrido por la mansión del presidente, nos llevó hacia el balcón principal.  
No tenía muchos buenos recuerdos asociados a aquél lugar de la mansión en específico. Bueno, no tenía buenos recuerdos asociados con el Presidente Snow, de echo. Pensar que allí, hace dos años, maté a Coin. Murió Snow. Aún sigo pensando que lo que pasó hace dos años fue lo correcto.  
Peeta parece percatarse de los recuerdos asociados a este lugar en específico porque me abraza pro los hombros y me apega a él. Y me percato que estoy temblando.  
-Peeta... No me parece ya que esto sea tan buena idea...  
-Yo jamás lo he creído, no podemos ir por la vida vengando, y cultivando el odio  
-Es que... No sé que pasará... ¿entiendes?  
-Serán unos Juegos del Hambre, como los nuestros. Nada más. ¿Ok?  
Respiro hondo. No sé porqué me llegaba ahora el remordimiento, digo, todo era para vengar a Prim. Rue. Eran tan pequeñas...  
-Ok... Sólo son unos Juegos más.  
Effie llega, como siempre, a la hora justa. Esta mujer debe pasar todo el día calculando los segundos para el momento que deba ir a tal lugar o hacer cierta cosa. Me pregunto si también tendrá horarios para ir al baño.  
Paylor se nos acerca, y me observa para luego sonreírme.  
-Es un gusto verte otra vez, Sinsajo  
-Solo Katniss... -sonríe y acepto la mano que me ofrece a modo de saludo. No me agradaba que me llamasen el Sinsajo ahora. La guerra había acabado. Y el sinsajo había muerto con ella. El sinsajo murió cuando estallaron los paracaídas. Quizá había muerto antes, en la arena. Cuando le obligaron a separarse de quién amaba. Sólo sabía que ya no existía más.  
-Como verás, está todo preparado para la Cosecha. Decidimos que Effie será la que anuncie a los cosechados. Como podrás imaginar, se decidirán los 24 hoy, por sorteo. Sólo niños procedentes del Capitolio.  
Como supondrás, también tenemos que escoger mentores. Para ello, elegimos entre la colección existente de vencedores. Haymitch, Enobaria, Johanna, Annie, y algunos de los mentores que estuvieron en los anteriores Juegos.  
-¿Y nosotros?-Pregunta Peeta, adelantándose a lo que yo estaba pensando  
-Creí que querías quedar fuera de esto, Peeta.- Dice Paylor- Aunque si lo deseas, puedes ejercer de mentor  
-Que no lo apruebe no quiere decir que no quiera a ayudar a algún chico a ganar  
-¿Y yo? -Pregunto, antes de que Peeta inicie un discurso que eche todo abajo, tenía muy claro que él era capaz de hacer cambiar de idea a cualquiera. Me pregunto porqué no nos dio un discurso de tales magnitudes cuando estábamos acordando los últimos Juegos, hace dos años.  
-Queremos que tú seas estilista, Katniss  
-¿Y yo porqué?  
-Creí que sentías una pasión por la moda, pasión que Cinna te había ayudado a desarrollar.  
-No, eso jamás fue cierto, no tengo ninguna pasión por la moda  
-Pues será mejor que aprendas rápido, Katniss.  
-¿Porqué no puedo ser mentora?  
-¿Crees poder soportarlo?-Me pregunta Paylor, cruzándose de brazos  
-Claro que sí -respondo, indignada- Soy capaz de soportarlo, tanto como Peeta o Haymitch  
-Bien. Mentora serás, entonces.  
-Gracias -respondo de manera seca. No es que no le agradezca a Paylor, pero insinuó que era débil con esa pregunta. Creía que había dejado en claro que no era una persona cobarde, mucho menos débil.  
-Otra cosa. Este año, las papeletas, corresponden a la edad. Es decir, si tienes doce, se agregan doce papeletas con tu nombre, y así sucesivamente.  
-¿Cómo se elegirán las parejas?-Pregunta Haymitch, sobresaltándome. Quién sabía cómo era posible que se encontrara más sobrio que hace un rato. Se había duchado y olía mucho mejor que cuando fue a interrumpirnos a Peeta y a mí. Mejor así, supongo.  
-Eso se hará por otro sorteo, luego de que se elijan los participantes de los Juegos. Cuando eso pase, todos serán llevados al centro de entrenamiento, dónde se les someterá a otro sorteo para asignarlos con una pareja. Los mentores serán predestinados de antes.  
-Entonces, ¿a qué esperamos ahora? -Pregunta Peeta, apretando mi mano izquierda con su derecha  
-A que lleguen los demás.  
Y era cierto. Aún faltaban Johanna, Annie y Enobaria. Además ve a saber tú quienes más aparte de ellos vendrían, eran 24 mentores en total. O eso se supone.  
-¿Cuántos mentores en total serán? -Le pregunto a Paylor  
-Todo depende. Decidimos dejar que por ejemplo, los mentores del distrito uno, se encarguen de la pareja que corresponda al número uno. Por lo tanto a Peeta y a tí les correspondería el Doce. Haymitch se ofreció para ser mentor del Once, dado que no quedan vencedores vivos de dicho distrito.  
Asiento, lentamente. No era tan diferente a los otros Juegos, sólo cambios ligeros. Nada que nos terminara afectando de manera permanente.  
Cuando al fin llegan los demás (somos 22 en total) nos sentamos en los sillones indivuales de color escarlata y dorado que ubicaron en el balcón. Justo debajo y enfrente de nosotros, dándonos la espalda, se encuentra Effie, en el escenario, lista para leer los nombres de los tributos elegidos. Empiezan a llegar de a poco, desde niños hasta adolescentes. Todos con el mismo destino: O ser elegidos para morir, o volver a casa sanos. Pensar que yo guiaré a dos niños, a su posible muerte.  
-Oh, si, hay un ligero cambio en las reglas -me susurra Paylor, que se encuentra sentada a mi izquierda. Peeta, que está a mi derecha, la observa, repentinamente tenso. Yo mismo la observo sin poder creer lo que me está diciendo. ¿Cambio en las reglas? Las únicas reglas que habían era la de permanecer en la plataforma por 60 segundos y no comerse a otros tributos.  
-Que... ¿Que cambio en las reglas?-Pregunto, insegura.  
-Eres elegible para los Juegos hasta los 25.  
Peeta la observa, repentinamente enfadado  
-Sabes que eso es jugar sucio. ¿Sólo para que tenga más posibilidades de que muera?  
No entiendo porqué el enojo de Peeta, yo solo me encuentro ligeramente sorprendida. Observo el público. Recuerdo que Gale se había mudado del distrito dos, acá, al Capitolio, y había formado una familia. Por lo último que supe, gracias a Effie, tenía dos hijos. Mellizos.  
-Creí que ella quería venganza. Si no fuera por él, su hermana seguiría aquí  
Entonces lo entiendo todo. Entiendo porqué pusieron la electividad hasta los 25. Ahora figura como ciudadano del Capitolio, y está en edad elegible porque tiene 21. Y lo entiendo. Paylor quiere que Gale vaya a la arena.

* * *

**Bueno, ¡este es el segundo capítulo! ¿Qué les parece el cambio de reglas? Es que, quería que Gale estuviera en la historia, y bueno. Tengo una gran idea para todo esto, así que espero les haya agradado. Voy a empezar a subir capítulos día por medio, a menos que tenga un problema. El capítulo tres y cuatro están siendo esbozados así que... ¿Les gustó? ¿opiniones? Déjenme saberlas aquí abajo. Hasta entonces...**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
